Unlikey Group of Heros
by animefreak269
Summary: If Ryu and Ken lost to Bison, what then? Who would stop Bison, if he killed the two powerful warriors? Does Bison win? Think again, Bison may have defeated those two, but Shadowloo has another thing coming...


1

What would happen if Bison had defeated Ken and Ryu? This is the story that will tell you. Bison defeats the two Shyrouken warriors and an a group of fighters are out to stop Bison and to avenge there fallen friends.

This is the first fan fic I posted so I don't expect raving review, not even very good ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are Capcom's.

Rain, the small drops of water fall on the ground that are below them. Ryu stands in the rain with his two fists up, in a form called Shyrouken Karate. Before him stood a tall man, he resembled a Russian general. "Ryu, join Shadowlaw, your strength along with other warriors, we can shape the world in my view" the man said to Ryu with a passionate voice.

"Never Bison!" Ryu shouted and he broke into a sprint toward Bison, the Russian looking general. Just before he reached Bison he jumped into the air and launched into a kick. His body started to spin with his foot out, getting closer and closer to his target. Bison used his physco kinesis powers to disappear from were he was standing. He appeared behind the kicking Shyroukuen warrior. His hand met with Ryu's face and he brought him into the ground face first into the dirt. "Ryu, you make up your choice now, with me or against me?" Bison asked as he wrapped his arms around his back. Ryu stood up slowly. "Bison, I would never join you and your group of crooks, that's all you are thieves and scoundrels" Ryu shouted coming back at Bison. "You fool, you will die here and now" Bison said really fast with anger.

Bison ripped his cape from his neck. Bison met with Ryu as they ran at each other furiously. Bison started with simple jabs at Ryu. Bison was using an unorthodox style of fighting. Ryu easily parried each jab and countered with his own which in turn were also parried. Ryu went into a more defensive form of his style as Bison got more offensive. "Ryu, what's wrong, surely you can do better than that" Bison taunted Ryu as they fought fiercely. Ryu was being beat back, he couldn't take Bison, toe-to-toe.

Just then a blonde head man came flying in the air with his foot out aimed at Bison. He became between the two and they both jumped back. "Ken!" Ryu said with one eye open. "I thought you could use help Ryu" Ken, the blonde haired man, said with a cocky voice. "Yeah, but now that you're here we can take Bison" Ryu said with the cheery voice whenever he fights with Ken. "You hear that we are just going to have to take you down" Ken Masters said, as he got into the Shyrouken Karate form.

"You are _both_ fools for thinking you can beat one such as I, now die!" Bison said he rushed at the two his arms stretched out. Ken was the first to leap from the place he stood. He rained down a series of kicks on Bison as he flipped. Bison caught one, but Ryu came from under and landed some gut blows to Bison. Bison's grip loosened on Ken, but Ken still fall as he tried to land. Bison elbowed Ryu in the stomach and came down upon his back with another elbow. "Houdouken!" Ken shouted and a ball of energy flew from Ken's cupped hands toward Bison. Bison put his hands up, with his physco kinesis powers, and deflected the Houdouken blast back at the blonde Shyrouken warrior. Ryu Hoshi came at Bison from behind as he sent the ball of energy back. Bison's body vanished as soon as the Ryu's fist lifted.

"Fools!" Bison shouted, he grabbed Ryu's face again. He tossed him at Ken, as Ken got up he saw his friend fly at him. Ken opened his arms to easy Ryu's fall. They both feel onto the ground as they reached. The two Shyrouken warriors refused to lose and tried there best to stand up. Ryu was the first up and he reached down to help Ken. As he succeeded in getting Ken on his feet, he looked over for there opponent and he was gone. Just then as they both examined the area around them for Bison a two huge hands grabbed both of there necks. They were planted on there pressure points of the neck area.

"Now, one more chance" Bison said smiling with pleasure at the current position. "Never" Ryu shouted first, he tried turning to hit Bison. Bison's wrist flicked. Ryu's eyes went white and his body tumbled to the ground. Ken looked with shock in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his best friend that he spent his whole life with has died. This can't be happening was what ran through his mind. "You bastard!" Ken shouted in anger trying to find anyway to get free. "I'll let you try" Bison said letting go of Ken's neck. Ken instantly spun around and attempted a round house kick. It was easily blocked and Bison smiled at his attempts. Ken was angered and it damaged his connections with the attacks. He was furious and it blinded him in this fight. Bison knew this and saw a lot of openings and let them pass.

Ken was throwing kicks and punches refusing to stop. Bison let this pass for another minute or so and decided to welcome the next opening. "Farewell Masters" Bison said with an evil grin on his face. Bison grabbed a punch sent toward his face. With all of his physco kinesis powers he sent a surge through Ken's body. The power shut down all his major organs: lungs, heart, and liver. Ken saw darkness surround his eyes and knew it was over. Ken's dead body fell to the ground. Bison then dropped on one knee and clenched his stomach and a little blood escaped his mouth.

"Damn kids!" Bison said, he wiped the blood away and headed for his jet plane.

That's the end of this one, I'll write chapter 2 soon, thanks.


End file.
